In this application, we request the purchase of a comprehensive integrated sample and data management system, comprising a TubeWriter 360 printer and a FreezerWorks Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS). These instruments are flexible, versatile, and together they will substantially enhance the productivity and research capabilities of VA investigators. This system provides several key advantages for VA researchers. Overall, a laboratory printer in conjunction with a sophisticated but flexible and user-friendly LIMS will enhance research reproducibility and promote compliance with international standards for best research practices. This will be achieved by reduction in errors related to sample mislabeling, laboratory worker practice, and reagent or equipment variability, coupled with a comprehensive system for sample and data and metadata tracking. The TubeWriter 360 prints indelible ink on a wide variety of laboratory equipment, including plastic and glass containers of many sizes, and prints 1D and 2D barcodes in addition to text. The printer is fully integrated with the FreezerWorks LIMS, which easily tracks myriad data and metadata specific to a project in customizable workflows. Thousands of samples will be easily, uniquely, and correctly labeled and tracked throughout the life of a project, and metadata will be linked with analytical data for meta-analyses and self-audits. Based on these advantages, the following VA researchers and projects will benefit from the comprehensive integrated sample and data management system, comprised of the TubeWriter 360 and Freezerworks. 1. Edward Janoff, MD, Principal Investigator: CSR&D Merit Award ?Impact of HIV -1 and Aging on Mucosal Vaccine Responses.? 2. Liron Caplan, MD, Principal Investigator: HSR&D Merit Award ?Secondary Event Prevention using Population Risk Management After PCI.? 3. Robert Keith, MD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Merit Award ?PPAR Gamma Agonists for Lung Cancer Chemoprevention? 4. Lisa Brenner, PhD, local site investigator, CSR&D funded ? ?Toxoplasma Gondi, the Kynurenine Pathway, and Suicidal Behavior in Veterans? 5. Nicholas Walter, MD, PhD, Principal Investigator: CSR&D Career Development Award ?Blood Expression Profiles as a Biomarker for Responses to Tuberculosis?